


The Chili & The Parfait

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, National Parfait Day, Nov 25, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Just some Bronnaery fluff.





	

“I swear, you’ll like it. It’s not that sweet,” she said, grinning at him. Bronn looked at his girlfriend dubiously, but scooped up a giant spoonful of parfait. “Ok, it’s going to be sweet if you put  _ that _ much in your mouth.”

“Phrasing,” he said as he took a bite. He winced and regretted it immediately. “Too sweet.”

Margaery rolled her eyes and sighed. “I  _ told _ you.” She took the spoon from him and scooped up a much smaller bite to eat. 

“Yeah, yeah. Can we get some chili to go with this? I need to balance the flavors out.”

She giggled. “I  _ knew _ you were going to ask for that.” Margaery got up and retrieved two bowls of steaming hot chili.

“Did you actually cook?” Bronn asked in amazement. 

“Oh, gods  _ no. _ I like having you  _ alive, _ though you would make a very handsome corpse,” she said, giggling some more. “No, my brother made this. Brought it over before you came by. It's what gave me the idea to order the parfaits for delivery.”

“And what magical place delivers these extravagant ice cream concoctions?” 

“A coffee shop down the street. Little out of the way place, Sansa introduced Brienne and me to it a few months ago.” She took a bite of the chili, then a bite of the parfait. “Delicious.”

“Yeah, yeah, two bites of chili, then a bite of parfait for me, then.” The chili was divine, a good ratio of spicy to flavor. “If I was into blokes, I’d totally marry your brother.”

“If I wasn’t related to him, I might do the same. We’d have to fight Renly though.” 

Bronn considered the youngest Baratheon brother. “I could take him. He wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Margaery giggled. “Oh, so… how many days left?”

Bronn consulted a calendar. “Twenty-nine. Already got our seats reserved. Should be an epic show, no matter what happens.”

“I can’t wait until Christmas Eve,” Margaery said dreamily.


End file.
